


Busted

by tigerlady (shetiger)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Workplace, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetiger/pseuds/tigerlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> Just a kiss ficlet written for mingsmommy. No spoilers.

Emily tossed the folder onto Dave's desk, uncaring of how it landed or what it landed on. She rubbed at her temples, but the relief the pressure of her fingers provided was only temporary. When she dropped her hands again, Dave was staring up at her, eyebrow cocked.

"Strauss," she growled, and thank God, he just sighed in understanding and didn't ask for further clarification.

"Come here," he said, standing up and opening his arms. She knew she should resist, but damn, it'd been a long day. And it was just a hug. She practically fell into his arms, letting him take her weight for a couple long, blissful seconds.

She pushed away from him long before she was ready. "I just wanted to let you know I'm going to be late tonight. Rain check on dinner?"

"Hmm," he said, one eye screwed up like he did when he was working on some devious thought. "How late?"

"Late," she said, waving at the file. "My brain's refusing to cooperate right now, but midnight, at least."

"Uh huh." Dave stepped to the side, then coaxed her towards his chair. She followed his lead haltingly, slowly settling into his (really comfy) chair before she looked up at him.

"I have an idea," he said, picking up his own file and straightening the mess she'd made of hers. "You start working. Let me worry about dinner."

"But--"

"No buts." He handed over a pen--one of his fancy custom beauties--and leaned in to meet her eyes. "You're going to have to eat anyway. Who says it can't be steak and a nice red?"

She shook her head, chuckling a little. "I do like the way you think, Agent Rossi."

"You inspire my best ideas, Agent Prentiss." He leaned in and brushed a kiss across her lips. Nothing deep, just a quick moment of comfort, but it made the muscles in her neck relax and a light appear at the end of the tunnel.

Emily smiled up at him as he drew back--and that's when she saw it. A large, masculine hand sneaking around the corner of the door to close the blinds with a quick, practiced twist before disappearing again.

"Oh, my God," she said. "Was that--"

"Hotch," Dave said, snorting a little.

She buried her face in her hands. "We are so busted. I'm never going to be able to look him in the eyes again."

"Nah." Dave drew her hands down, giving them a quick squeeze. " _That_ was his way of giving us the thumbs up."

END


End file.
